Clashes and Struggles
Clashes and struggles are things that can occur in combat when certain conditions are met. Beam Struggle: A beam struggle occurs when two energy attacks collide. Despite the name, they need not be beams. During this action, the characters are removed from normal initiative, at the start of the round they struggle and can do nothing else. To struggle, both parties roll opposed discipline checks. If the results are within 3 of each other or equal, the struggle is a stalemate. If one result is 4 or more higher than the other, that counts as a win. If one party wins three rolls (consecutive or not), they win the struggle, and their ki attack strikes the opponent, dealing an additional number of damage dice equal to half the rounds the struggle lasted. If the struggle lasts 5 or more rounds, both parties are fatigued for half the total number of rounds afterward. Beam struggling creates a zone of high pressure due to the colliding and overflowing ki's within the area. All creatures within 3 squares of the struggle, except the ones struggling, are pushed back. This zone can not be entered without passing a strength check (DC: 10 + average level of the strugglers + whoever's tier is highest among the strugglers). Ranged attacks thrown into this zone have a -5 penalty for every square of the zone they have to pass through. A creature stuck in the MIDDLE of the collision suffers 1d10+spirit damage from BOTH sources. If struck by an attack while struggling, you take a -5 penalty to your discipline roll. Mobility clash: A mobility clash is two fighters trying to outmaneuver and avoid their opponent. This most often takes the form of the fighters flying straight upward or in one direction while attacking each other, creating massive bursts of force. As with beam struggles, the fighters are moved out of normal initiative, and can do nothing except roll their speed checks. Each round the fighters are moved half their movement speed in one direction. Failing your speed check allows your opponent to roll a melee attack as an attack of opportunity. After Two victories, consecutive or not, the clash ends and the losing party is knocked prone, bother fighters stopping where they were. If the clash is not resolved within 5 rounds, the fighters separate, both taking a withdraw action away from each other. A Mobility can not be interrupted by outside fighters. Martial Clash: A Martial Clash can be started by any character rolling a basic melee attack against an opponents reaction as a standard action and stating you wish to do such. This opening attack will deal no damage, but starts the clash. The clash is represented as opposed Discipline checks. If both characters in a clash roll a result that is equal or within 4 of each other, neither is able to get an advantage and must continue clashing. If a character gets a result 5 higher than the other they are able to make a basic attack with a +2 bonus, and continue clashing. If the character rolls a result 10 or higher than his opponents, he makes a melee basic attack that automatically lands, deals an additional damage die, and knocks the opponent back strength squares; The clash then ends and the player gains combat advantage against his opponent. A clash automatically ends after one player has managed to land three attacks on his opponent. While clashing the characters must focus on the clash, and can not take any actions other than their martial check. Also be aware that any ranged attacks fired at an opponent while they're clashing have a 75% chance to hit the friendly instead. Like with other clashes, both clashing character are taken out of normal initiative. Power Struggle: A power struggle is when the characters lock hands and use both their physical and spiritual might to try and over power their opponent. A power check is represented as opposed Tenacity checks. As with all other clashes, the clashers are removed from normal initiative. They clash until one clasher has rolled a result 4 higher than his foe, at which point he lands a power attack, regardless of possessing it or not, that also deals knockback.